


The Jeffersonian Masquerade

by Jhonnies



Series: The Slash Year [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual it's Angela's fault. But this time she's not the only guilty party, there's also a man in a red devil mask...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelli113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/gifts).



> This is the first part of 'The Slash Year' series. It's a multi-fandom series showing my favorite slash pairings in various holidays. No pairing will be repeated and this series marks the first time I'm writing Grimm, Eureka, CSI NY and Common Law fanfiction. The stories won't be linked but they share the same theme (holidays).
> 
> This series will always be a two-part fic, with the first part being the story in itself and the second will be an interview with the main pairing of the story.
> 
> I hope you like this and read the others too.
> 
> This is the first time I write something for this fandom where Booth/Zack is not the main ship.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this piece to kelli113, who wrote the only other story for this pairing, 'Scruffy', which can be found in this very site.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or any of the characters. (If I did I would make slash reign absolute).

New Year's Day

01/01

"Happy New Year."

The man in a red devil mask pulled away from the kiss and disappeared in the crowd. My lips tingled with loss and I placed my fingers where his beard had scratched me.

I can't find him in this huge ballroom because of all the people. The entire Jeffersonian staff and some others like me. When I say the entire I mean it's not just the forensics department but all the others too. You know, I think it was Angela's idea to have the Jeffersonian's New Year's party turned into a masquerade. Which makes figuring out who kissed me not very easy. I only know that he has a beard and blackish hair. Big help.

I try to find him but there are just too many people here. Suddenly, music began to play and everyone begun to dance.

My first partner was a woman in a strapless black dress and a black lace mask. I knew exactly who it was when I noticed another detail. Cat ears. That's when it hit me where I had seen the mask before. It's the same mask Anne Hathaway used in Batman. There's only one woman in the Jeffersonian who likes Catwoman this much.

"You're very beautiful today, Cam."

"Sweets?"

"Yeah. Hey, have you seen a man in red devil mask?"

"No. Good luck finding him."

"Thanks."

The music changed and everyone changed dance partners.

This time I got a man in a black suit with a blood red tie and a tan mask. It looked like a lion, the mask and his blond hair.

To figure out who I'm dancing with now, I'm going to have to use psychology.

I don't think that he didn't plan to look like a lion. So that's a place to start. Lions symbolize royalty, bravery, courage, strength and protection.

I know who it is.

"How are you, Wendell?"

"How did you know it was me?" - He paused for a moment. - "It was the blond hair, wasn't it?"

"Not really. It was the whole lion thing."

"Nice, someone noticed."

"It's my job." - I shrugged. - "Did you see a guy in a devil mask?"

"Can't say I did."

"Thanks anyway."

The music changed again.

The mask was the first thing I noticed in my new partner; white covered with bloodstains. His clothes were like Wendell's (black suit with a red tie) but his hair was darker.

The blood on the white has a lot of significance such as the loss of innocence or even showing that the person is marked. By what he did.

"Finn Abernathy."

"Doc."

"I like your mask."

"Figures you would know who I am just because of my mask." - He smiled at me.

"Did you see a guy in a devil mask?"

"Think so. Try going that way." - He pointed to the right.

"Finally! Thanks."

The music stopped long enough for me to make way towards the right but not enough for me to find my devil.

Again I got paired with a man. Dark golden tie, black suit and a mask identical to the Phantom of the Opera. It shows that the wearer is insecure about their appearance. The way he's letting me lead without any response other than following tells me that he doesn't care about society and its views about masculinity.

"You know, I always thought that Christine was completely stupid for not staying with the Phantom. Don't worry, Zack. Booth's not Christine."

"Thank you for your analysis, Doctor Sweets. I appreciate it."

"I mean it."

"I am aware of that."

"Did you, by any chance, see a man wearing a red devil mask?"

"Il Diavolo. He was around here somewhere."

"Thanks. What's 'il diavolo'?"

"The name of the mask."

The music changed and I looked around to find my Diavolo but only managed to get a new partner.

She was wearing a long light blue dress that clashed with her dark hair. Her mask however, matched the dress. It was a light cyan blue bauta. It covered her face completely, even her mouth, preventing her from talking. Preventing her for blabbing.

"Daisy?"

I received a nod in answer.

"Your dress is beautiful."

She squeezed my arm in a way of saying thanks.

"Did you see a man with a red mask?"

She tilted her head to the side.

"Thanks." - I kissed the top of her head and moved away.

Next, I got paired up with a man in a black mask, with a dark blue suit and a green tie. The mask showed me that he was a simple man. Which didn't help me at all. But then again, the curly hair is pretty distinctive.

"Nice party, isn't it, Hodge?"

"Sweets?"

"The one and only."

"Yeah, it's nice. When Angela had this idea I thought it was going to end in disaster."

We laughed.

"Did you see a man with a devil mask?"

"No, sorry."

"Really?"

"Try Brennan, she would know. I think."

"What is her disguise?"

"You'll know when you see her."

"Thanks."

He was right. It was obvious which woman was her. Red dress and a white Medico della Peste mask. The mask that plague doctors used.

"Doctor Brennan."

"Doctor Sweets."

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'm afraid I'm not a very good dancer as apparently I lead."

"I can follow."

She nodded and took the hand I offered.

"Hodgins told me that you would know where a man with a Diavolo mask went."

"I do."

"Where?" - She just pointed to the opposite end of the ballroom. - "Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not."

"Not you, the devil. I was there than he came this way and now we're playing cat and mouse."

"I don't know what that means."

"We're playing tag and I'm 'it'."

"Oh."

The music ended and I moved past many, many people. The music started again when I was in the middle of the dance floor.

A man in a light orange mask was my next dance. Burgundy tie and a black suit. His moves were fast, like a fox. Maybe that was his idea. A fox. An animal that symbolizes intelligence, agility and, in some cultures, wealth. I don't know about the money, but being smart and fast match one of the squints.

"Mister Nigel-Murray."

"Doctor Sweets, your devil is nearby."

"How do you even know?"

"I got paired with Wendell moments after you did."

"Ah."

"Go. Find him."

I tried. But ended up paired with Booth. Even with the black and white checkered mask, it was obvious. I mean, only the invited FBI personnel has muscles like his. Not that I looked.

"Hey, Sweets, have you seen Zack?"

"Yeah, he's over there." - Booth nodded. - "My turn. Have you seen a man in a devil mask?"

The agent just pointed.

The music was replaced fast, as was my partner. The woman I was dancing with had a very different mask: it had been white but now it had various paint stains. Her dress stamp matched it. An artist.

"Angela."

"Sweets."

"It's your fault I'm having to run around this place."

"Can't find your devil?"

"Does everyone know about it now?"

"I dunno." - She shrugged. - "I got paired with Wendell after Vincent. Anyway. I think I saw him go that way. Go find your man and don't let him go!"

She winked at me and slapped my ass when the music stopped playing.

My next dance partner was in a simple golden mask. The tie was the same color but darker in tone and his suit was grey.

A simple man but attached to religion. It's funny that they put who they are in the masks.

"Arastoo."

"Doctor Sweets?"

I nodded before asking him the question that haunted me the entire night:

"Did you see a man in a red mask?"

"Il Diavolo?"

"Yes!"

"He was around here some moments ago."

"Great!"

I managed to see him disappear again and got stuck as Clark Edison's partner. He had a black version of Daisy's mask. My guess is he didn't want to actively socialize with the rest of us.

When the music finished I found my devil. I grabbed his wrist:

"You're not going anywhere." - I pulled him close to me. - "You know, you could've put a white rabbit mask for all you've made me run after you."

He just smiled, the brown eyes behind the mask sparkling.

The clock rang once and Cam grabbed a microphone and started to speak:

"It's one AM, so it's time for the masks to come off!"

I moved my hands up to my Diavolo's head and took off his mask while he took mine.

"Colin Fisher."

"Lance."

"I had a feeling it was you."

"I knew it was you." - He smirked.

I smiled and he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss.

Finally!


	2. Shipping Invoice - January

**Shipping Invoice**

Colin Fisher/Lance Sweets

 

**Where and when did you first meet?**

"We met in Lance's office. I had to go there for a psych eval so I could work forensics."

**How long have you been together?**

"I'm not very good with dates. Colin?"

"Me either. More than six months for sure."

**Who kissed who first?**

"Colin kissed me. In my office. During one of our routine psychological evaluations."

"What can I say? He did look very kissable on that couch."

**Do you have a song?**

"If you listen to my exes, my theme song is 'You Give Love a Bad Name' by Bon Jovi."

"I like that song."

"Good enough for you?"

**Yes. Moving on. What do you like or hate most about his appearance?**

"I'm half in love with his beard."

"I like his eyes, they're so expressive. If I need to know how he is I don't even need to ask."

**What do you like or hate most about his personality?**

"I like that he's calm."

"The opposite of Daisy, you mean."

"Yeah. Don't remind me."

"I like the fact that he sees me as a realist, not as a depressed misfit."

**Are you married?**

"No."

**Who cooks?**

"Colin does, actually. And he's very good at it."

**Who does the laundry and other chores?**

"Lance."

**Do you have any pets?**

"No."

"Actually, it depends. Does Daisy count? Because she used to follow Lance around like a puppy."

**Do you have any kids?**

"No."

**Who's more dominant?**

"That would be Colin."

"No need to blush."

**Do you have any traditions?**

"Not yet."

"We can make some as we go."

**What is your favorite place to be together?**

"Lance's office, hands down."

**What is your favorite place to be together? If you know what I mean…**

"The couch in my office, of course."

**What is your favorite nonsexual activity?**

"For me is holding Lance's body close to mine."

"For me is sleeping with Colin holding me."

**What do you do for holidays?**

"Whatever Angela planned for our family."

"Do not cross her if you want to live."

**Where do you usually go on vacation?**

"New Orleans. Lance will say it's because the city has an intricate web of delicate human relations, but it's really because of the music."

"Colin!"

**What do you two fight over?**

"Nothing. We're very easygoing."

**Any last thoughts?**

"Keep tuned for something straight out from fairytales next…"

"Cryptic. I like it."


End file.
